User talk:SectoralLeaderCody
Vegeta I no watch Vegeta in Planet Namek, please upload a image. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 21:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, i rollback this. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 21:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) NotConfirmed To replace the ugly mess that is the NotConfirmed box at the top of many pages, instead use the Tag, which will give this: Status: Has yet to be confirmed for the final release of SSF2. And will also automagically categorize the page as Not Confirmed. Added benefits include immmutability, so meddling fools can't change it, Standardization, so it's now the same across all articles and cleaner code quality. Whenver you see a not confirmed box, just double check to see if it's using the template, and change it if it isn't. Ne0pets22 00:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Whoah, you're fast to respond. :There's also the and tags, the difference being that is confirmed, but not in the game and is definetely never going to be in the game. :Keep up the good work! Nice to see someone other that me who can type a full sentence without broken grammar. Ne0pets22 01:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Diffrence between nothing, confirmed, unconfirmed and not in :When nothing is above a character's SSF2 page it means they are in the game as of the latest demo. This means they are either unlockable or they are a starter character. :When the character has been conformed with solid evidence like the SSF2 Dojo then (like suggested by Ne0pets22) use the to give awareness about the character being conformed, but not playable. :If the character has chances of being placed in SSF2 and there is satisfactory evidence, but they have not been officially confirmed then use the newest template. This tells everyone that the character is being considered but does not have a 100% chance of being in the final verson. : The template like mentioned many times, means the character will not be in SSF2. Any character that has a page for SSF2 that is confirmed to have been cut out or rejected should recieve this tag. :There are certain users out there who do not understand the importance of having these templates up when nessisary. Please take this into consideration. :Yes I do notice that the catigory of the contains unconfirmed when it is confirmed. If someone knows how to fix that, it would help many out to fix it. By power, both physical and mental is how I go: SectoralLeaderCody 03:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) All in demo is starter Everything that is on demos will eventually made it into the final version as a starter feature, thus, Captain Falcon, Sand Ocean and Clock Tower will be starters for the remainder of the game's development. Byllant 20:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll take your word and undo any changes that consist of that. By power, both physical and mental is how I go: SectoralLeaderCody 20:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) There is a conflict with reverting, current status VS future status. The pages are to have present data. According to the rules, there can not be speculation so I'm just suggesting that the change should be made upon the two becomming starters. By power, both physical and mental is how I go: SectoralLeaderCody 22:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Pictures ok please could you stop putting those pictures for your profile cause they can be deleted and its not good for the wiki too so please I am telling you that not to post pictures for your profile, just add from the dojo or for galleries ok :)00:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC)~~MrJosh194 :It's fine. His profile page is his personal space, he can do what he wants. So long as he doesn't use any important file names, it's ok.Ne0pets22 00:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC)